All I Wanted Was You
by Crazy2592
Summary: Cook and Emily are best friends, but both are developing deeper feelings for one another. Emily is worried by Cook's prior relationship record, so she dates Naomi in an attempt to get over Cook. While Cook is hurt, seeing Emily pulling away for him.
1. Chapter One

**A/N – Hello, I know I've not been around recently and I will update SotN eventually, I've hit a writer block with it and then I got this idea and I had to simply write it, I'm also writing a one-shot about Emily's life which is AUish and last time I checked it was about 15,000 words long and I'm no where near finished yet. Anyway hope you like this and don't worry it will become Naomily based later on but it primarily focuses on Emily and Cook's friendship/ relationship. All mistakes are my own (there probably quiet a few I've missed), thanks for reading and please drop us a review, enjoy! :)**

**Crazy X**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

I don't why I'm here, parties have never really been my thing, I would prefer to be reading my book or doing the coursework I have yet to start which is due in next week. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy going out but this is the third party I've been to this week and it's not even the weekend yet. So here I am, sat on this alcohol soaked sofa, nursing my beer bored out of fucking mind. Now you may be wondering why I've come when I clearly don't want to be here, well there's two reasons, actually there's three reasons but I'll never admit the third to anyone except my best mate. So the first reason is my sister, Katie. She is a selfish, obnoxious, total slut and a downright bitch. She guilt's me into coming to these things saying I don't come out enough or we haven't spent a lot of time together recently, except once we arrive she'll drop me to stick her tongue down some guys throat. Yeah I know, real good sibling bonding going on there, but I would rather not have an argument.

The second reason is my best mate James but everyone else calls him Cook, I'm the only person that gets away with calling him by his first name. We have known each other since we were six years old. We were both lonely characters playing by ourselves in primary school, me because I was always in Katie's shadow and him because well he's Cook, he pushes people away to protect himself. One day we just got talking and they say the rest is history, the fact we were both kind of social outcast brought us closer together, even though James always wanted to be centre of attention. We have always been there for each other and here we are ten years later and we're still thick as thieves. The best way to describe Cook is that he is the male version of Katie, boisterous, a bit of a prick and totally confident with the ladies. He is basically the complete opposite of me and quite frankly had it not been for our long and strong friendship I would probably find him crude and a complete cunt, but I know the real James Cook and that his behaviour is all a front to protect himself.

You see he used to a caring and considerate, he has always had that Cook charm about him, he just didn't use it to get into girls knickers. It was at the age of fourteen when is world changed upside down. His shithead of a mum fucked him over and chucked him out of the house. I managed to convince my parents to offer him the sofa for a few nights before he moved in with his uncle Keith at the local pub but during those few weeks James totally changed. He stopped trusting people, and became very aggressive and distance, I even lost contact for while, but when he finally returned he was no longer the six-year-old James I knew and loved. He was now Cook with an 'I don't give a fuck' attitude but I know James is still in here and I'm probably one of the only people to see that side of him now.

Now the third reason I come to these stupid parties, the reason I'll never admit to anyone except Cook but it's probably the most important reason and that is because Naomi Campbell attends most of these gatherings. No, not the supermodel because quiet honestly my Naomi is a thousand times more beautiful and I have loved her for like forever. She went to the same secondary school as James and me but I was so confused and scared about what I felt for the blonde, I never found the courage to talk her. I knew that I was possible gay for quiet a while before Naomi entered my life but just one look at her took my breath away.

It was at our Year 11 leaving party when it finally happened. With some Dutch courage and a prep talk from Cook (he knew about Naomi for awhile), I went in search of Naomi knowing this may be the last time I see her. I found her outside smoking by herself, she seemed a bit surprised to see me, but we fell into easy conversation. It felt so good to be talking to her like that and for it feel so comfortable and prefect as well made it feel like the most natural thing in the world. Somewhere during all the talking, our lips crashed together and her tongue was invading my mouth, I couldn't tell you who started the kiss because I can't remember, all I could do was feel it. And my god it felt fucking amazing, fantastic, brilliant, perfect, beautiful and million other words that made that kiss life changing. I remember the feel of butterflies in my stomach and fireworks going off, truly spectacular until she broke it off said she sorry and ran away. To say I was devastated would be an understatement. I tried to contact her during the summer but she just disappeared, Cook told me she went aboard and that broke my heart. I didn't see Naomi again until the beginning of College, it was a complete surprise, a wonderful surprise though, I had been given a second chance, and I was damn sure that I was going to use it. By some sweet chance of luck we were put in the same fucking tutor group and even better than that, we made the same group of friends. I tried to make conversation with her, asked her about her summer but she totally blanked me, treated me like a stranger but I was persistent and kept at it. Eventually the rejection got to much for me and after a couple of months I gave up, convinced Naomi felt nothing for me and that kiss meant nothing to her and so I am now destined to watch her from afar.

That's what I'm doing now, Naomi is standing over by the corner talking to Effy. She is stunning beautiful, just sporting a pair of skinny jeans and a blue checked shirt and I would do anything to be that bottle of Becks that her long divine figures are holding. She and Effy hang out a lot together and I get quiet put out that she gets to talk to Naomi while I am not even acknowledged, despite having the same circle of friends. I have nothing against Effy though, she's a good friend mainly because she knows how to rile Katie up as they fight for the place of Queen Bee and I'm sure she knows about my crush as she has subtly commented on it once or twice before now. Of course, Cook fucked her first day of college and had I not been so hooked up on Naomi, I'd probably join the queue.

I continue to daydream about the blonde and stare at her beautiful features, those stunning blue eyes, her long legs that seem to go on forever and that fine arse to die for. But then as she sense's someone is watching her she glances my way and I quickly divert my eyes to the left of me and find my jack ass of a best mate with a shit eating grin on this face. I know what he's thinking but I'm not going to let him comment on it because I'll never hear the end of it.

"Where the fuck have you been, I've been stuck here like a fucking lemon!" I mock glare at him.

"Chilliax Emilio, you'd seem to be enjoying the view" he waggles his eyebrows.

I punch his arm playfully, "Fuck off, have you got a pill or something"

"Sure have," He says as he pulls out a clear bang of pills and passes me one, I swallow it and down the rest of my beer.

"You know we could always try to get your little blonde lover jealous"

I sigh sadly, "It'll never work Cook, she isn't interested in me"

"Dunno 'bout that babe, she's been staring at you for the past five minutes" he grins.

"What" I state shocked as I spin my head so fast I think I may have broken it. My eyes meet Naomi's but she quickly looks away and starts talking to Effy again.

"Come Emilio" Cook suddenly says grabbing my arm and dragging me off the sofa towards to mass crowd of people to dance with me. I'm reluctantly at first but as the pill starts to loosen me up I being to get into it, I lift my arms up into the air and move my body to the beats of the music. I don't even notice Cook as he comes up behind, his hands drifting down to my hips as the combination of the pill and alcohol begin to take over my body.

"Sure you don't want to give blondie a show?" he says suggestively.

I shrug, "Why not"

Cook might be a ladies man but he has never tired it on with me even before he knew about Naomi and he'll never ditch me for some shag, he knows when I need him. Cook grips my hips tighter and pulls me back so my arse is resting in his crotch, I start to grind against him as his hands go walk about. His left hand reaches around me and gasps my right breast, kneading it while his other hand starts to stroke the inside of thigh. He starts kissing my neck, I tilt my head back giving him better access, and even though I know this is all for show I can't help but moan and I can feel him grinning like a lunatic against my neck at the gesture, he does it every time we do this. Now to most people, this would seem like foreplay but it's not, Cook and me have done this many times before, usually to get him girl attention so I know his gestures are completely innocent. However, this time there is something different, maybe it's the pill Cook gave me, it feels like there's butterflies fluttering in my stomach, it's kind of nice but all too soon he pulls away and turns me to face him.

"Holy fuck, did you see her face," he laughs pointing to Naomi's retreating figure but I can only see the back of her head as she disappears into the kitchen.

"If looks could kill I'd be dead right know" he howls and I snort at his behaviour.

He passes me two shots of tequila which I down both immediately, the liquid burning the back of my throat. I want to believe him and I do, it's just Naomi has shown no interest in me expect for that one kiss, my first and only kiss with a girl, in fact with another person.

It gets me thinking how can I know I'm gay from one kiss, well I have watched porn and the men on that disgusted me more than anything. I think back to dancing with Cook and that feeling I got and Cook is a bloke, so I could check and I know Cook will do it. I mean we have kissed before, well not kissed but passed a pill but that lips and tongues touching right, not much more difference.

"Cook"

He glances over his shoulder while dancing, "Hmmm"

"Kiss me" I say a lot more confidently than I'm feeling, probably due to the alcohol.

"What?" he spins around looking confused.

"Just kiss me, I need to check something"

He shrugs, "'lright"

He learns down, kisses me on the lips, its short and sweet as he pulls back almost immediately grinning, and continues to dance. I was hoping I would feel nothing and I could continue to fantasise about Naomi but that is not what just happened. I find myself wanting more, his tongue in my mouth, his skin against mine, and his lips to assault my senses. I shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts, this is Cook we're on about, my best friend, he's like a brother to me. I should not be having thoughts like that but I can't help it because that kiss, I've only even had that feeling with one other person. Although, I have only ever kissed two people so maybe that's what all kisses feel like, and I decide in my complete intoxicated state that more experimentation is needed, the pill giving me the confidence I need. I turn away from Cook dancing with some health and beauty bimbo blonde and come face to face with a tall looking bloke, well tall for me with brown wavy hair.

"Can I kiss you?" I shout over the music. The guy nods vigorously before leaning in and claiming my lips, I deepen it with my tongue. I eventually pull away because I didn't feel anything at all so simple turn away determined to find someone that will give me that feeling. So far, I've snogged the face off three guys and two girls while all the time getting more and more drunk because I have still not felt anything that can compare to Cook or Naomi, it's becoming rather frustrating but I'm determine to find someone. I'm about to ask another guy, when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I'm spun around to come face to face with Cook.

"Emily, what the fuck are you doing? Trying to snog the entire party, I thought you were Katie for a sec." he chuckles.

"I'm experimenting," I slur leaning into him to keep my balance, I don't wanna land on my arse, that would be embarrassing.

He raises an eyebrow that rather reminds me of Effy, "Really?"

I nod over exaggerated and giggling, "Yep, but the results are not incon… inc… not very good. I think I need to take it to the next level"

"What are you on about?" he frowns.

"I mean I'm going to have to fuck someone" I say with a complete serious face before I burst out laughing.

"What?" he seems to sober up instantly at my outburst.

I drunkenly giggle, "Oh, don't worry Cook it's for scientific purposes"

"Your crazy, what have you taken?" he looks total baffled, as if he is really wondering that I am Katie.

"Nothing" I turn around and tap on a random guys shoulder, he turns around and looks me up and down, "Do you what to shag me?" the guy looks stunned and is about the answer when Cook steps in.

"Fuck off now man, before I kick the shit outta of you," the guy hurries away.

I whine like a five year old, "Cook why'd you do that" I slur putting on my best death glare, "Are you going to do that to every person I ask"

"Too fucking right I am," he says matter-of-factly.

"Then you're going to have to fuck me" my intoxicated brain blurts out before I process it, my hand shoots to cover my mouth, like doing that will take back what I said.

He laughs disbelievingly, "You're fucking crazy Emilion, I'm not going to fuck you" I get slightly angry as Cook grabs my arm, "Come on, I think it's time I got you home"

I rip my arm out of his hold harshly, "Why not, I'm not suitable like all those other girls you shag" I sneer dangerously.

"Course not, that's kind of the reason. I wouldn't you to be another one of those girls, you're too special besides you're like my sister"

"Then we could be Swedish siblings?" he chuckles shaking his head, "Please Cook, I'm fucking 17 year old, I'll be 18 in seven months and I'm still a fucking virgin, it's not normal you must be ashamed of me."

He rest a hand on my shoulder, "Never and who cares if you're still a virgin, JJ's still one"

"Oh well that's fucking great, I'm asking for your help here _James_" I hiss and shrug him off, looking at him defiantly.

"I thought you'd want someone like Naomi to be your first"

I sigh sadly, "I'll be 40 before that happens"

"Look Emily, I'm not gonna take you virginity for the sake of takin' it"

I exploded, "James I don't give a shit, if you're not going to do it I'll find someone that will"

I glare at him before turning on my heel and walking away but James grabs my arm, I try to shake him away but he has a firm grip. I'm about to demand he let go of him but he presses a figure to my lips silencing me. I look up at his face, he's biting his lip and has a thoughtful expression, which is really strange because Cook never thinks he just does it. It seems like a lifetime before James decides to talk again.

"Come on then" he nods towards the stairs.

I smile brightly, "Really?"

He nods "If it will stop this madness"

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!" I jump up and down hugging him like a six year on Christmas morning. Cook rolls his eyes and mutters something like 'crazy bitch' and 'can't believe I'm doing this' but I ignoring him and the weird looks I'm getting. I grab his hand and drag him upstairs without even contemplating what I am doing.

* * *

><p>I pull Cook into one of the four bedrooms and lock the door, I turn around to glance around the room; there is a cosy king sized bed in the centre of the room pushed up against the opposite wall, the curtains are still open so the street lights illuminates the room. I move quickly over the bedside lamp turning it on before drawing the curtains shut and looking back at Cook shyly.<p>

Cook and I standing at opposite sides of the room, which obviously is not the optimum position for us to be in. I'm nervous but I hesitantly pull my top up over my head, I decided to wear a nice red lace bra with matching knickers today and I was suddenly very glad I did as we make our way to each other.

We resume our kissing from earlier, this time with tongue. It takes me a minute to get into the rhythm but once I do, I feel pleased with how it's going. Cook is a very good kisser, I try to subtly mimic his movements and use my tongue against his, both fighting for dominance. He unhooks my bra expertly with one hand and I grin into the kiss, very impressed.

"Not my first time babe" He stares down at my assets in amazement making me blush.

Cook begins to knead my breasts and pinches my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, which causes me to groan loudly, and it stirs something in my body that goes directly between my legs making me squirm a little, trying to get much needed fiction. As Cook continues to fondle my breasts, apparently lost to their wondrous charms, I decide it is time to broach a subject that had been weighing heavily on my mind.

"This'll be my first time okay, so I want you to let me be on top. And don't laugh if I do anything wrong." I moan as Cook kisses along my collarbone.

"I dunno," Cook says thoughtfully, "Sex is pretty funny, babe. All that moaning and groaning, willies and hoo-ha's. I can't promise anything."

I laugh amused at his antics, "You are so not the person I envisioned this happening with."

"Are you sure you still want to do this" Cook asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Between friends right?"

"Just friends" Cook says gently, drawing me in close.

We remove the rest of our clothes, until he is left in just his boxers and me in my red lace thong, which Cook seems to very interested in. We make a rather awkward transition from snogging standing up to lying on the bed, it isn't quite the smooth, soft-focus manoeuvre I'd imagined it would be. Still, as I straddle his waist and begin to rub my body against his, feeling the strain of his erection through his underwear I feel excited at the prospect of losing my virginity finally even if it isn't with the person I imagined, but somehow it feels more special losing it to James.

Cook licks at my left tit, sucking gently on my nipple, forcing me to arch my back, pushing my breast more fully into his mouth and I close my eyes at the sensations running though out my body. I whimper softly, _Oh god, Naomi_, I chant inside my head and try not to say it aloud, I don't want him knowing what effect he is having on me. Wait, did I just moan Naomi's name, good job I didn't say that out load, that would definitely make things awkward. I mean shouldn't I be thinking _Oh god, James_. Oh, fuck it, I'll just think of the both of them.

Cook suddenly brings me out of my mind by moving from my left breast to my right and flicks the nipple repeatedly with his tongue. _Oh, Jesus yes! Less thinking, more licking._ I can feel the wetness begin to pool between my legs, my body trembles and jerks as the pressure builds, and I instinctively begin to grind harder against Cook's erection.

Suddenly, Cook reaches for my hips and stills my movements, "Listen, if you're gonna keep doing that, we should probably move onto the next phase of this operation…" When I look down at him uncomprehendingly, he prompts, "Much as I love the grinding, it might be better if my dick was inside you"

"Oh. Right," I blush at his words.

I quickly hop off the bed and Cook moans at the loss of contact. I scamper over to Cook's discarded jeans, rummaging hurriedly through the pockets until, _Bingo!_ I find what I was looking for, Cook always carries a condom or two in his wallet, I might be intoxicated, but I'm not that stupid.

When I turn around, I notice a music player on the cabinet with an iPod connected to it, I walk over to it and switch it on, Florence + the Machine's 'You've Got the Love' began to play softly across the room. I smile to myself before turning back to Cook, who raises an eyebrow at me.

"Shut up, it's my party." I grin as climbed back onto the bed, straddling Cook's thighs.

For a lesbian, who has never touched a cock before, I'm feeling pretty confident about the whole condom thing, I have practiced on a banana a bunch of times, just for my own enlightenment. I usually give the bananas to my brother for his lunch afterwards, just because the idea of him eating a proxy dick makes me laugh. We both peel off our last piece of clothing, both getting our first look at each other, and my eyes widen at the size of him. _How the bloodly fuck it that going to fit, he is huge,_ I thought to myself as I look up a Cook who is smirking at me.

He reaches down in-between us and I panic as he places his hand on a place that I have only touched before. As his fingers press against me all feelings of panic dissipate and replaced by a feeling so fucking amazing I couldn't stop him even if I wanted too. I relax as he circles my cilt, a loud groan escaping my lips as I hold onto Cook's shoulders as my body starts to tremble. He gently slips a figure inside of me, both of us moaning at the warmth and tightness of it. With his free hand he grabs the back of my neck pulling me down into an all-consuming kiss as he slips another figure into me, continuing to slowly pump in and out of me, I could feel my juices staring to run down my legs.

I am so fucking turned on right now that I'm pretty certain that if I didn't get release soon, I would die. Therefore, I am complete and utterly bewildered when Cook pulls his figures out, and I look at him as if he had grown two heads.

He smirks at my expression, "I think your ready babe"

It takes me a minute to understand what he means and I grin wildly before sitting back on my heels and gasping the base of cock with my small hand that did not quiet reach all the way round. I still didn't know how it was going to fit but I'd crazy if I backed out of this now and didn't get the release I so desperately craved. With careful concentration, I rolled the condom down over his cock, and I positioned myself so his tip is pushing up against my entrance.

I pause, and exhale unsteadily. I don't know why it felt like a big deal, I had fingered myself enough times before, a cock was just a bigger version of that. As if sensing that I needed reassuring, James reaches for my hand and squeezes gently and looking at me comfortably, it ease's my nervousness knowing James is here with me and letting me run the show, so to speak. With half-close eyes, I stroke his cock a few times and then I push my hips down so that he fills me to the hilt.

It is painful and overwhelming but also, "Fuck yeah."

* * *

><p>We lay side-by-side on the bed hours later, sweaty, sated, and exhausted. I stare at the ceiling and concentrate on breathing in and then breathing out again, I feel completely overwhelmed and satisfied, it is the best thing I had ever felt. I cannot keep the smile of my face if I tried.<p>

"You know," James says conversationally, "I've been thinking about dying my hair blond. Growing it a bit, so it falls in my face, all melodramatic like."

I frown in confusion, "What?"

"You kept calling me Naomi, sweetheart," he says, "So maybe I should make the changes. Embrace my new persona."

"Shit." I roll over, burying my face in his chest so that I don't have to look at him, "Sorry."

Cook laughs and I feel it reverberate up his windpipe, "Don't apologize, darling."

I look up, studying Cook's face. I start to say something, then hesitate chewing the inside of my cheek. "Was I okay?" I ask at last. "I mean, I know I wasn't great, but I—"

"I wasn't exactly running the show, sweetheart, but I enjoyed it. I got mine, you definitely got yours. So I think we did pretty well." He plants a quick kiss close to my hairline.

"Thanks, James. You've weirdly made tonight kind of—" I teeter on the edge of using the word _special_, a term supplied to me by a hundreds teen novels. I amended the comment with "Less-than-terrible."

"I'll take less-than-terrible as a compliment." Cook says amused, "You know, we could go again if you think you're still a lezza"

"Maybe some other time, I think I'll die if we go again" I smile thinking back on the four mind-blowing orgasms Cook had brought out of me tonight. I levered myself up into a sitting position. "I should probably get dressed." I pause to think, the world crowding back into my head.

I retrieve my clothes from the floor and dress quickly, it's still somewhat weird to be standing in front of my best friend naked. My body feels slightly alien to me, raw in places where I have been licked, stroked, and fucked. I finish pulling up my skirt and throwing my purple spaghetti-strap tank over my head. I open the door a fraction and slid out through the gap, but before leaving I cast a sidelong glance at Cook, who has remained on the bed still naked lighting a fag and seemingly unconcerned about everything.

I go to the bathroom to freshen up and calm myself down form the on-coming headache and assault to thoughts. As leave the bathroom and traipse downstairs, I find Katie standing in the middle of the hallway, hands on hips looking at me with death in her eyes.

"Where the fuck have you been" she sneers, "It nearly three in the fucking morning."

"None of you're fucking business," I snap back at her, the headache does nothing but increase my anger.

He growls angrily, "We promised dad we'd be back by one, so what the fu-"

Katie stops shorts as Cook walks out the bedroom and proudly trots down the stairs coming to a halt by me as he is slipping on his t-shirt. Katie is looking between us with a stunned expression, like she's just realised I'm her long lost twin or something.

"You… You and Cook?" Katie asks in a quiet voice as if saying it to will make it less true, "You shagged Cook?"

Well that didn't take her long to figure out and I seriously hope it's because of our 'just fucked' look rather than because she heard us. Cause I was quiet loud if I remember correctly and Cook mentioned I was calling him Naomi. _Oh fuck, this is totally embarrassing_, I sure my face is turning as red as my hair.

"Yes Katie, I fucked Cook, have you got a problem with that" I snap sarcastically but my glare falters when right at that moment Naomi decides to walk into the hallway.

_Oh, Shit!_ I start to panic, her face is emotionless but her eyes, to anyone else they would look normal, but I can tell they have unshed tears behind them, which begs the question why is she upset. It can't be about me and Cook because she hasn't shown any interested in me, something must of happened while I was gone. Whatever ever it is I want to run up to her a hug the life out of her and make her feel happy again but I don't and just continue to stare at her.

"I was just going" Naomi says quietly, offering me a small smile before slipping out the front door.

I turn back to Katie who looks angry, shocked, and upset all at the same time. She is about to exploded, I know the signs, and I am not in the mood to fight right now, so grab Cook's hand, and drag him out of the house ignoring Katie screams and protests as she follows us out. The walk back to my parent's house, or stagger in my case as Cook has to hold me most of the way because my legs still feel like jelly from my 'intense workout' with Cook and I'm still very drunk, although the effects are starting to wear off and it's making me sleepy. We travel in silence, there no words passed between us, just the continuous clicking of Katie's heels as she walks behind Cook and me and offering a disapproving grunt when Cook lights a spilff that we share between us. Ten minutes later we arrive at my house, Katie doesn't offer a goodbye, just pushes past us, and enters the house the door slamming behind her.

"Night Cook, see you at college tomorrow," I say tiredly, with hooded eyes.

"See ya Emilio," he hugs me and kisses my brow before walking back down the street we've just come from.

I open the front door and shrug of my jacket and shoes before crawling up the stairs into my bedroom, lucky I don't share with Katie anymore. I quickly look towards Katie's bedroom and notice her lights are already out, _thank god_, I don't think I could deal with her right now.

Dad invited this all-in one gym set thingy and he became mega rich because of it. Our lifestyle has not really changed that much except for the new house with five supersized bedrooms, three sparking superb bathrooms, a super modern kitchen and five acres of garden space, okay so maybe it has changed quite a bit. We also got new cars, my mum has her shiny new black Range Rover, while my dad drives a Jaguar XF and an Aston Martin DBS Coupe but he only drives that when he needs to show off his money. For mine and Katie's sweet sixteen birthday party we also got our own cars, me I wanted to stay simple and got a Mini Cooper One in lipstick red to match my hair while Katie got a Fiat 500. I'm proud to say I passed my driving test with flying colours just last month, while Katie has failed twice and has seemed to have given up, which was funny at first but now annoys the hell out of me because I'm now her own personal chauffeur.

Anyway, back to point, our lifestyle has not really changed that much except for the added luxuries, as mum and dad still make us work really hard for them. They want all three of us, me, Katie and James to get a good education and have well paid jobs at the end, they don't want us relying on them for money, although it's nice knowing money isn't a problem anymore. The deal with our parents is fine for Katie and me, it's James who is the insufferable prick who expects everything to be delivered to him on a gold platter and believes everyone should worship the ground he walks on. It does not help that he has a line off, to put it simply, slags waiting to go out with him, he puts Katie to shame.

I tiredly slip out of my clothes and unhook my bra leaving me in my underwear as I climb into bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow, sleep overtakes me but for the first time it is not the thought of Naomi that's consuming my mind like it is ever other night, its Cook and it brings a smile to my face.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N – So here's chapter 2, thank you to all the people who alerted, favourite or/ and reviewed, they make me smile. I'm glad people like the whole Cook/ Emily thing going on and I hope I do them justice but just to warn you like in the last Author's Notes, it will turn Naomily long the road but who knows where it will end ;). Anyway on with the chapter, I know Katie seem a little out of character but Emily's going to have enough problems without Katie being added to the mix plus I really like a pro-gay Katie. As always, all mistakes are my own and sorry for any in advance.**

**Thanks for reading, please take a moment to review and enjoy :)**

**Crazy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Emily, come on wake up" a voice breaks me out of my peaceful slumber. My head hurts and my body aches, I turn away from the voice wanting to go back to sleep.

Someone shakes my shoulder, "Emily, up now," it's my mum. I groan and turn further away from her causing her to huff.

"You're going to be late and you need to take Katie as well" She says as she opens the curtains, letting light stream into the room, blinding me and doing nothing to help except making my head worse.

"Piss off, five more minutes" I mumble tiredly, pulling the duvet over my head to stop the light from attacking me.

"Language, Emily! Up. Now." She scolds me as she leaves room slamming the door behind her.

God, she is so annoying, why can't she leave me alone and fuck off to work. Although she does have point but my head is killing me, what the fuck did I do last night? I'm never usually this hung-over in the morning, fucking hell I hope I didn't do anything stupid. I pull back the duvet and rub my eyes open, carefully letting them get used to the light, I try to sit up but hurts too much so I lie back down sinking into my pillow. I also have this weird sensation running through my body, it almost feels alien to me, my muscles ache and I'm sore in places especially… you know down there and my breasts feel very tender, this makes me worry and I really hope I didn't do anything stupid.

I close my eyes and try to think of the previous night. I remember Cook and Katie dragging me to another house party, can't remember where it was though, Effy and Naomi where there and I spent the majority of the night watching her like some stalker, Cook then showed up and gave me a pill and then we did some dancing trying to make Naomi jealousy, doubt it worked though. After that everything is a bit of a blur, god I must have drank a lot. There are bits and pieces of me snogging the face of a lot of different men and women, I cringe a bit at that. Katie is probably going to kill me when she finds out I've be kissing women but I don't give a shit what she thinks, actually that's a lie but it's not going to stop me from having a bit of fun. I can see Katie's reaction now clear as day, it makes me laugh but I immediately stop when a new image pops into my head.

My eyes widen in utter shock, "FUCK!" I screech as I jump out of bed.

"EMILY! LANGUAGE!" my mum yells dangerously from down stairs.

"Sorry mum!" I call back.

"Shit, Shit, Shit" I mutter continually while frantically looking around the room for my Blackberry in only my knickers. I throw the contents of my draws across the room, my clothes are flung everywhere, but I don't care where they land. My room is a complete bombsite now, I then remember that my phone is my handbag, that's the first place I should have checked in hindsight but it's too late now.

How fucking stupid am I, I had sex with James my best mate. Shit, this is bad but it all makes sense now. I can't fucking believe I shagged Cook, the biggest man slut in all of Bristol. That is our ten-year friendship thrown out the window, why would I even suggest something so fucking ridiculous, I must have been totally off my head. Hang on, why would Cook even accept my offer he must have seen how drunk I was, although I can't fully blame him, I did put him on the spot and this is Cook we're on about, a girl offers herself he isn't going to refuse but I'm his best mate, _was_ his best mate.

I get the phone and ring Cook, come on pick up the fucking phone. I hear mum say goodbye and telling us to have a good day at college before heading of the work. Cook's mobile goes to voicemail, so I try again but he doesn't answer.

"FUCKING HELL!" I scream throwing phone against the door. I'm so fucking stupid, how could I let something like this happen. Stupid little Emily.

Okay I need to calm down, I'm overacting, Cook will be at college, hopefully, I'll sort it out then, firstly though I need to get ready for college. I take a couple of deep breaths, so I don't start panicking, that's the last thing I need right now. I notice the time is 8:05 on my alarm clock, that gives me twenty-five minutes to get ready before me and Katie have to leave for college. I throw a t-shirt on and grab my towel before heading for the bathroom I share with Katie to have a shower. It is annoying sometimes that I still have to share with Katie especially since were mega rich but it beats sharing with James, speaking of James…

Yep there he is, kneeling on the floor looking under door, trying to get a look at Katie, god he's such a goddamn perve. Katie and I managed to convince Dad to put a handle and lock on the door that didn't have a keyhole but that still doesn't stop him, the filthy little bastard is never going to learn. I sigh angrily before matching up to him and slap him hard across the top of the head.

"Argh!" he yells in pain as he rubs the spot where I just hit him.

I kick him in his crouch area and I know I've hit the jackpot when he yelps in pain, "Pervy little bastard" I sneer and continue to kick him because he really pisses me off and I'm already in a fucking sour mood this morning and I don't have time for his games.

"Ahhh, mum! Mum! Emily's hitting me!" he shouts in pain while trying to pitifully defend himself.

I give him one last hard kick, "She's gone to work loser" I spit hatefully.

He scrambles up from floor to his feet and straightens up trying to tower over me but I'm taller, _just_, "I've got a natural curiosity for a boy of my age"

"Fuck off! And I know it's you who's stealing the knickers, they'd better not be sticky when I find them" I send him a hatful glare as he runs off into his room, probably to have a wank over my knickers again. The thought makes me shudder and want to empty my stomach.

I turn around ready to shout at Katie to get the fuck out the bathroom because we're going to be late. Therefore, I'm a little surprised to see the door already open and to find that she just standing there fresh from the shower, towels wrapped around body and another one in her hair. Her face is completely blank and her eyes are looking straight through me, she's acting as if someone died, which is ridiculous because I'm the one who fucked their best mate, not her.

"Hey" I say quietly not knowing what else to say.

She doesn't say anything and just walk past me. Fuck, this is bad, she will usually shout at me or does something, so I know I've fucked up bad when she doesn't say anything. How could I have been so stupid, Katie hates me and it's only a matter of time before she explodes. I've ruined my friendship with Cook and Naomi… Oh shit Naomi saw, that's definitely destroyed any chance I had of being with her, not that I had any to begin with but I like to think that I do, ignorance is bliss after all.

After a quick shower and beating up James again for perving on me, I get changed for college and head downstairs. I enter the kitchen where Katie is sat at the centre island eating a bowl of Special K and reading some fashion magazine. She doesn't acknowledge me so I totally ignore her as well and go about getting my breakfast; toast, a bowl of fruit and a glass of Tropicana.

I sit opposite Katie going over what I'm going to say to Cook. Katie finishes her cereal to goes over to the sink, she sighs audibly attracting my attention, she controlling her temper, she going to blow in about five seconds, I know the signs. Four, three, two…

"Katie Sham" she says quietly still leaning over the kitchen sink.

"What?" the fuck, that catches me of guard. Of all the things she could have said that would be at the bottom of my list, actually it would not have even made the list.

She turns around to me, "I'm sorry about ignoring you, I'm not mad" I scoff, "I'm not, was just surprised"

"Huh?"

"I'm your sister, I just thought you would told me about losing your virginity" I cringe, "and with Cook of all people"

"You didn't tell me about your first time and what's wrong with Cook" I say as I finish of my orange juice.

She shrugs her shoulders, "You know… its Cook and he's your best mate. I just didn't think you were shagging him, I mean how long have you two been shagging"

I choke of my juice, "Err… Katie last night was the first and only time it has happened"

"Really?" I nod, "Oh, I just thought… Never mind" that's when it clicked.

"That's what this is about isn't" she looks at me confused, "The fact that I shagged Cook first"

Her demeanour changes and the old Katie comes back with vengeance, "That is not it"

"Yes it is, you hate the fact that I managed to get into Cook's pants first, I mean you've been pinning over him for ages"

She gets right up into my face but I don't move from the seat I'm sat on, "I have not, I don't care whether you fucked him first or not. He's a slut-"

"Like your any better" I mock coldly.

"- who sleeps around with all sorts of whores, I just didn't expect you to be one of them"

Tears immediately spring to my eyes, I can't believe she said that, it's not what she said that upsets me it's the utter disgust and disappointment written across her face, "Fuck You Katie!"

I jump of the bar stool and walk away quickly trying to keep the tears at bay as Katie calls after me, "Wait, Emily I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Emily, please" I don't listen to her, intending of locking myself in my room for the rest of the day, I don't give a shit about college right now. But as I'm about to leave the kitchen Katie says something that stops me dead in my tracks, "I know about Naomi"

Spin around wiping away tears, "What about Naomi" I splutter.

Katie come and stands by me, "I know that you love her," she admits softly.

"I don't," I say weakly looking down at my shoes, I've become very interested in my figure nails.

She pulls me into a hug, one that I return after a moment, "I'm sorry about saying that Emily, I didn't mean it," she pleads with me and I know she means it but I'm still a bit angry so I just nod. "And you know Effy's not the only all-knowing one you know, I know you love her plus I'm your sister. Did you really think you could keep something like this hidden from me?"

"I don't lo-"

"I saw the two of you kissing at our year eleven leaving party" she say pointedly.

I'm completely speechless but she doesn't wait for any answer, "I've seen the way you look at her, so full of love, like she's the most beautiful thing in the world, which I do not understand I think you could do much better"

That makes me laugh lightly, "Why you thinking of giving the fairer sex a go," I tease.

Katie scoffs, "Like fuck I am but I don't care if you're gay"

"I'm not gay" I go on the defensive again.

She rolls her eyes in annoyance, "Emily, you have been in your room right? I don't think Kylie and Keira Knightley are on your wall for their acting ability's"

I blush "I think she's a good actress actually"

"Sure" she chuckles to herself before prompting us to go and sit back down in the kitchen opting for the chairs in the breakfast nook instead of the island, in the centre of the kitchen.

"I thought you would be angry," I whisper.

She's sigh and looks at me guilty, "I was, when I saw the two of you as was about rip the shit out of you both, but then Naomi ran away. You looked so devastated"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't deal with it, so I just ignored it. It wasn't until last night I realised it doesn't matter if you're gay or not, you'll still be my sister," She finishes by smiling sadly at me, I each over the table and squeeze her hand, silently thanking her.

"Am I gay though? I mean I did fuck a guy last night," I ask after a moment of silence.

"Being gay isn't about sex Emily, it's about who love" she explains confidently and I look at her gone out, who is this because this definitely isn't Katie Fitch.

"What?" she asks confused, looking over herself.

"Who are you and what have you done with Katie" she smiles proudly, "Seriously when did you get so smart"

She shrugs, "I've always been smart, men are more interested in my body rather than my brain" she pauses, "It will be alright you know, I know Mum's going to be a bitch but you'll have me and dad and I suppose James in a weird perverted kind of way"

I smile sadly, "Thanks Kay but I don't think I'll be telling anyone for quite a while, Naomi has shown no interest in me" I sigh tiredly.

"Naomi's not the only girl you know. Anyway if last night was anything to go by she will realise what a massive bitch she's been and ask you out, she'll realise she's lucky to have you." Katie says firmly.

"Look Katie, Naomi doesn't even like me-"

Katie scoffs cutting me off, "You're kidding right? Last night she wanted to kill Cook when the two of you were dancing and then when you came back after doing your… _thing_ with Cook, she looked heartbroken. Why do you think she was leaving Emily, your not the quietest person you know"

Katie smirks while I blush redder than ever before, "You heard us," I mumble to myself.

"Not just me, in fact I think the whole party did," she states thoughtfully.

I start to hyperventilate, this can't be happening. Katie then suddenly burst's out laughing and I realise she's joking.

"You Bitch, you really had me going" I smack her arm playfully.

"I'm so _not_ sorry, you should seen your face, wait till I tell Effy" Effy? Aren't they swore enemies, "But seriously Emily, Naomi likes you a lot. She is always staring at you when you're not staring at her and she's _always_ asking me or Cook how you're doing, she couldn't be anymore obvious if she tried. In fact me and Eff have a bet going on for when you two are going to stop dancing around each other and finally get it on"

I am totally speechless but I really only pick up on one thing out of everything she said, "You and Effy?"

She rolls her eyes, "Yes me and Effy are very good friends"

"But what about the whole arch enemy thing?"

She sniggers and waves dismissal hand at me, "Oh that, well the boys like a the whole cat fight thing don't they plus it makes us laugh how dumb you lot are"

"Right, Okay?" I say still very confused.

She rubs my forearm and looks directly into my eyes, "Just give Naomi another chance"

I sigh, "Look Katie, I'm sure what your saying is true but I've never seen it, so if she wants something more she's going to have to come to me because I'm fed up of doing the chasing"

"But-"

"No Katie, end off" I state firmly and she nods understanding. She then stands up to put our dirty plates in dishwasher when James bounds into room.

"So you've switched teams again Emily?" he says proudly, Ehh?

"What you mean" I ask suspiciously, I don't like where this is going.

"Well I thought you liked eating the muff but know-"

"How the fuck would you know that" Katie jumps in, James knows he has said something wrong and slowly backs away. Me and Katie exchange glances and launch at James, he moves away from me but runs right into Katie who grabs and twists his ear.

"Let's try again, why do you think I'm gay" I ask dangerously and Katie twists his ear harder.

"Ow, fuck let go" he groans in pain.

"We're waiting" Katie asks, when he doesn't answer us, she goes to knee him in his manhood, this gets his attention.

"Alright, alright" Katie lets go of him and he looks at me, "I found your box of fannies with that dildo that vibrates"

I blush but I'm too angry to care or notice Katie is trying not to laugh, I kick him "What the fuck are you doing going through my stuff"

"Argh, I'm sorry, sorry I won't do it again"

I warn him, "Stay the fuck out of our rooms"

"I'm right though, you're a dyke" he asks me hopefully but I glare at him for the term he used.

"Yes I'm a _lesbian_, and if you tell anyone including your boyfriend Gordon, I will cut your balls off, understand?" I threaten coldly.

He looks scared but he doesn't say anything, Katie grab his ear again, "She asked you a question"

"Yeah, I understand" and without another word he runs upstairs muttering stupid dykes, but luckily for him Katie doesn't hear him.

I glare at the kitchen door that James just exited out off, god this day just keeps getting worse and worse. I turn to Katie who has an eyebrow raise and an all knowing smirk plastered on her face, if I didn't know any better I would say she was Effy right now. Those two must be really close and I would have probably noticed if I wasn't so fixated on Naomi, it makes me realise if been neglecting Katie a bit recently and I need to spend more time with her, maybe I should take her shopping this weekend.

"A vibrator Em?" Katie smirks trying to hold back laughter but failing tremendously.

"Fuck off!" I say playfully before heading upstairs to get my bag because it just gone half past eight so we need to go or we will be late. Grab my car keys and wait outside front door for Katie.

"Where's my packed lunch" James ask me but it comes out more like an order.

I glare at him "Buy one, worm"

"Bitch" he calls out and runs away before I get a chance to hit him, he'll pay for that later.

"Katie, hurry the fuck up we're going to be late" I shout into the house. What the fuck is she doing, she can do her make-up in the car it's not like she's the one driving.

"Keep your vagina on I'm coming" she yells back while I roll my eyes.

It's another five minutes before she comes down.

"'Bout fucking time," I complain as I lock the front door.

"Don't blame me, if you didn't go all lezza on my ass I would have more time to get ready" Katie explains standing next to my Mini waiting for me to unlock it.

"And if you learned to drive I wouldn't have to fucking take you everywhere" I retort back.

"Whatever, you know you love driving," she says as she applying some lip-gloss.

I don't bother saying anything as I start the ignition and make the twenty minute journey to college because it's true, I love fucking driving almost as I love Naomi. I drive down the driveway and break suddenly causing Katie, who is applying mascara, to wipe it across her face, and complaining at me for not knowing how to drive. I do this every morning and she still hasn't noticed that I do it on purpose, I have a smile on my face the entire journey for getting away with it once again. Katie spends her time reapplying her make-up so we don't say much to each other, and twenty minutes later we arrive at Roundview College, I park up in the car park.

"You know I'm here for you right? No matter what happens" Katie speaks up giving me an assuring smile.

I nod because I know Katie will always be there for me even if she doesn't agree, "Of course and thanks for this morning it's really cleared my head"

"No prob, love you Emsy"

"Love you too Kay" we hug each other over the centre console before getting out and locking the car. We make our way into college when I remember to ask Katie about shopping.

"Hey Katie"

"Yep"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow"

"Is this your attempt to reconnect with me because you've been neglecting me because of Naomi and Cook" she gives me a pointed look.

"I… Well yes… but… God you've been spending to much time with Effy, how could I of missed it" I ask myself.

She laughs, "I would love to go shopping with you Em but I'm kind of going with Eff, Panda and Naomi tomorrow"

"Oh" I say disappointed.

"You can always come with us, Naomi might actually enjoy it for once" I hesitate, "Come one Em, she not going to bite your head off"

"Fine I'll come" I relent.

"Excellent, you can drive us because Effy's mum got an appointment or some other bullshit and we would have had to take the bus. Oh look there's Cook, I tell Eff and see you later, Good Luck" and like that she gone while I'm just standing there dumb struck, looks like I'm driving _again_.

Cook is sitting on the bottom steps leading up to the entrance of the college smoking a fag. Right time to make things right, I've been stressing about this all morning but I don't have a clue what to say so I snatch his fag out of his mouth, taking a drag before handing it back and sitting next to him.

"Hi Cook" I say shyly because I don't know what to say.

"Hey Emilio, how you doin'" he learn over hugs me happily with one arm but I tense up, "What's the matter"

"I… Well…" I don't know what to say, "I'm sorry" I mutter looking down at my hands.

He frowns, "What?" he looks confused so I elaborate.

"About last night, I was drunk and totally off my head, I didn't mean to put you in that position and now I've ruined our friendship" I ramble putting my head in my hands.

Cook laughs and I look sharply at him, "Clam down Emily, it was just between friends"

"Between friends?" I ask quizzically, "So it didn't mean anything"

"Not if you don't want it too" he muses.

"Okay and thanks James, you know making my first time memorable" I say sincerely

"That's 'lright Emilio, although I think the whole party will remember it" he grins.

I smirk because I'm not going to fall that again, "Sorry Cookie, Katie already beat you too it"

"What and she say said no one head you" he gives me a sympathetic smile which worries because Cook doesn't do sympathetic and he nods this head to the College entrance where students are pouring in, "Everyone's talking about it"

I blush red for the millionth time today, if I'm not carful it's going to become permanent "They're not are they? I wasn't that loud was I?" I stutter panicked

He howls with laughter, "Course they're not, god your face wish I had a camera"

I punch him really hard on the arm and growl in frustration, "Fuck you, I'm going to kill you and Katie"

He's still laughing his head off and clutching his stomach while I glare at him, finishing off what's left on his cigarette when the College bell rings indicating the start of lessons. I stand up throwing the end butt away and dust myself down. Cook who finally has his laughter under control has lit yet another fag, he really needs to cut down, I will have to have a word with him about it later, and he begins to walk away from college.

"Err… Cook where are you going" I demand with my arms crossed my chest.

"I'm going down to Uncle Keith's" he states like it obvious but there is no way I'm going to stand by and watch him fuck up his life.

"JAMES MICHEAL COOK, you put that fag out right know and get your arse into lesson right this second" I say firmly but strongly with my hand on hips trying to look menacing, so he knows I'm not kidding.

"School's shit Em, I don't need it" he blows me off and beings to walk of again.

I walk up to him quickly, put his fag out and grab his arm pulling him back to College, I know he's got English first because he's with me, "In. Now. I'm not going to let you fuck up your live James, plus you made fun of me and now your paying up" I smile sweetly at him.

He chuckles, "Okay _Mum_, are you going to spank me if I'm bad?" he moans mockingly while he teases me.

I send him a heated look before I burst out laughing with him. We arrive at class late, which gets us looks from the rest of the class and 'don't be late again' speech from the teacher. I look across room and the only spare seats are behind Panda and Thomas. I drag Cook over and take a seat before get my note book and pen out of my bag and pay attention to the teacher, Cook has decided it's best to make a paper aeroplane but I scold him for acting like a eight year old and take the plane off him, sometimes I feel like this mother.

I take a quick glance across the room, my sister is on the table next to me with Effy and Naomi while Freddie and JJ and sat behind them. My eye catches Naomi's and we stare at each for a moment before her gaze shifts to Cook and they turn positively dangerous, and is that jealousy, maybe Katie was right? I look at Cook who is doodling on the piece of paper I gave him with the pen he borrowed from me. I turn back to Naomi to find her eyes are back on me but the cool and collected facade is back in place, she turns to pay attention to the teacher again. I sigh sadly and pay attention to the teacher as well.

I think back to what Katie said about Naomi and the more I think about, the more it I realise it could be true. All the interactions I've had with her, which only consists of the kiss and a few other times when I tried to be a friend to her, which leads to the first question: Why does Naomi ignore _me_? We both hang out with the same people, so either she hates me but I'm sure someone like Naomi would voice her displeasure, she has with so many other people. On the other hand, Naomi really does like me, but acting like an 8-year-old-boy pulling the pigtails of a girl he likes. This leads to my second question: Would it be great if she like me? If you asked me last week then I would have been over the moon but now I'm not so sure, am I still in love with Naomi anymore or is it just some stupid crush of wanting what I can't have but I can't dispute that she is beautiful and kisses like a goddess.

However, I have been having these same feeling for another person as well now, James Cook my best mate. His blue eyes that are so different from Naomi's but so captivating and his messy sandy coloured hair, it felt so right as ran my hands through it the previous night. His skin that set me on fire, his defined muscles as he moved above me, sending my body to new heights of pleasure. It makes my heart beat faster, I get a fluttering in my stomach, and I really need to stop thinking about that because my knickers are going to be drenched in a minute. Now we are that my final question: I can really be with him? What if he doesn't feel the same way and I lose my best mate friend, I just can't risk that and Cook isn't known for having girlfriends. _Oh God_, it all so confusing that I'm working myself into a right state thinking about this, so I try to buckle down and concentrate on the lesson but that is easier said than done.

* * *

><p>At the end of the lesson, I pack all away my things and get out of that classroom without a moment to spare, Cook complains that he still has my pen but I do not care, I need to get out of here now. I felt as I was drowning, I could not focus on the lesson and by the end of it, I had worked myself up so much I was on the brink of having a panic attack, I couldn't breath. I beeline straight for the girls toilets and lock myself in one of the cubicles so I can try to get my breathing under control and calm myself down, last thing I need right now is a panic attack. Ten minutes later I finally have myself under control, although I feel very hot, I exit the cubicle and splash water in my face to cool myself down. I rest my hands either side of the sink and look at my reflection. What is wrong with me, I need to let it go before I fuck anything up.<p>

The door to the toilets open but I don't bother looking up at the person who just entered because I already know who it is. I can always sense when Naomi is near me, I get a weird tingly feeling, I've also just realised I get the same feeling with Cook, I just been too blind to see it.

"Cook's still got your pen" Naomi says out of nowhere causing me to look up at her weirdly because she never talks to me, I think I may have mentioned that a few times. She leaning against the sink side with her arms crossed giving me a calculating look, she clicks her tongue in annoyance and I realise she's waiting for a answer.

"Right, he can keep it" I say shortly before turning back to the sink and turning the taps off.

"So I hear your coming shopping with us tomorrow," she drawls uninterested.

"Err… yeah Katie invited me along, that's alright isn't it?"

"Yeah sure, I don't care, I don't even know why I'm going, I hate fucking shopping but I guess watching Panda trying to eat twenty donuts in less than five minutes is pretty funny" I think this is the longest conversation I've ever had with her.

Who is this because I'm so confused right now, why is she even talking to me, "Right, like I said, Katie invited me along, we've not been spending a lot of time together recently"

"Because of Cook" she scowls.

I frown, "What?"

"You've been shagging him right" she accuses my coldly.

"I don't think that's any of your business, but he's just a friend" I say defensibly.

"Just a friend" she mocks, "I bet you've been fucking each other for months, you're always together"

"He's my best friend, I don't have to explain anything to you, and why do you even care you've barley said two words to me in months," I yell at her.

"I…" she starts but I'm just getting started.

"I tried to be your friend, you remember at the start to college but you totally blow me off. When I see you the first thing that pops into my head isn't 'I want to fuck that girl', yeah we kissed, not me because if I remember correctly you were kissing back and seemed to fucking enjoy it but I read the situation wrong because you are obliviously not interested in me"

She looks very surprised at my outburst and says, "Look Emily, I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to run off but I'm not gay"

"Fine but what has that got to do with not being my friend" I look at her expectantly while she stammers for an answer.

"I… I don't know" she stutters and hangs her head.

"Look I don't have time for this right know, you're not my friend so you don't get a say in whether fucking Cook was I good idea or not" I say calmly although I'm blazing inside.

"I'd like to be your friend" she whispers softly.

I walk past her and open the door but before I leave I say, "Your four months too late Naomi"

I exit the toilets and leave college heading outside to get some fresh area, I've got a two hour free period and lunch before my two hours of politics with _Naomi_, god that is going to be a very long and awkward lesson, hopefully Kieran will let us go early, otherwise I'll just have to try and ignore her. I should go to the college library and do my coursework but I'm in no state to do that right now, so I head for the one place I know I'll be able to relax. And yes here he is, Cook is sitting on the one the many benches dotted around the College Green, smoking another fag.

"You know you ought to cut down on them you know" I inform him as I sit down next to him and crossing my legs, I lean back letting the sunlight absorb my face.

"Will do Em, but I young and free, I wanna enjoy life" he beams at me and I can't help but smile back, that's what I love about Cook he doesn't even need to try.

"Sure, you haven't got a spliff on you Cook?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh, what's happened" he asks as he pulls a joint out from his back pocket, lighting it and passes it over to me.

"What you mean?" I take a dag and I feel it immediately taking effect.

"Well the only time you'll have one of these baby's is if you're drunk or you've had an argument with someone and need to calm down and I'm thinking you pretty sober at the moment Em"

I chuckle although I think that's more to do with the drugs now running through my body, "Well your right, I ran into Naomi in the toilets, had I go at me for fucking you and then she said she wanted to be my friend, can you believe that. God she so annoying"

Cook's confused, "Isn't that what you wanted, to be friends"

I grimace, "Well yeah, but I'm not just going to say yes after the way she treated me the last few months"

"But what if she what more, what if she's finally realising"

"And how would you know that?" I ask sassily.

"Well…"

"Because she's always asking you how I am. Katie already told me, don't worry James I'm not angry, I'm actually glad you didn't tell because it's driving me crazy at the moment" that and the fact I'm having feelings for you, I add in my head.

"Right then, I think you need to forget" I groan, I know what that means "Come on Em, we will get totally wasted tonight and you'll forget all about Naomi," he offers optimistically.

"But we went out last night and look how that ended" I moan.

He gives me a cheeky smile, "Don't worry I'll be a gentleman and make sure you control yourself"

"Fuck off, I can control myself, you're the one who couldn't resist my charms" I purr, "But I don't think I can come tonight, I've got loads of coursework to do, sorry"

"You can do that over the weekend, I promise I won't drag you Saturday or Sunday if you come out tonight," he offers.

"I'm going shopping with Katie tomorrow" I try to negotiate but he gives the old puppy eyes which doesn't look right on Cook but still makes me cave, "Fine I'll go"

He cheers and bear hugs me, "Great one Emilio, now come on I'm starving"

We spend the rest of the day hanging out together, sharing a spliff just talking to one another; I love that I can feel so free with Cook. Unfortunately, all too soon the afternoon comes to an end because I have to head back to college for my politics lesson, which surprisingly Cook reminds me off. The lesson goes smoothly and Naomi doesn't even look in my direction so it makes my job of ignoring the blonde a hell of a lot easier but I can't help but throw a few glances her way. The end of the lesson arrives rather quickly considering Kieran kept us for the full two hours, which he hardly ever does.

I quickly walk to where my car is parked, Katie is waiting there with Effy and Panda. Katie and Effy are sharing a fag while Panda talks non stop about how lush Thomas is, she makes me smile I wonder what it would be like to live in a world of my own where everything is happy and fluffy. Katie and me say our goodbyes and that we will see them later tonight, I drive us back home so I can get ready for another night out with Cook.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Please Review, Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N – Hiya guys and gals, just want to say thanks to all your reviews and alerts. Here is the next chapter, not a lot of Cook and Emily interaction in this one but I hope you like it anyway and drop us a review please. I've got the story planned out now, it's going to be about 10 chapter, maybe a bit longer depending on how fast I can get chapters out, also there's probably going to be no update for about 2 months as Uni is hectic at the moment, got about a month until my assignment deadlines, I will get a chapter of SotN out, don't worry I haven't forgotten it. Anyway thanks for reading, as always all mistakes are my own and enjoy!**

**Crazy :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Well this is a familiar scene, me sat here by myself at a party nursing a drink, I honestly have no idea why I bothered coming. We went to our regular club as Thomas was working the door and we get in free. Katie disappeared almost instantly and I did the usually routine with Cook until I was no longer needed and so here I am sat an hour later all by my lonesome in one sitting booths. Actually, that's not true, Thomas and Panda are sat with me but they are in their own world focused around their tongues in each others mouth.

Effy and Naomi arrived a while back with Freddie and JJ, Naomi caught my eyes while I was dancing with Cook. When Cook went to pass me a pill, I made sure I was looking directly at her as I gave him a very passionate kiss which was a lot more than just passing a pill, I visibly saw Naomi flinch before I closed my eyes and lost myself in the kiss. God I love kissing James, he makes my body tingle from head to toe and sets my skin ablaze with his touch, it's a feeling like no other and leaves me breathless once I pull away. Cook looks taken back by the intensity of the kiss but I just gave him a cheeky smile and told him it was all for show. His eyes dropped slightly for a second but when he looked back his grin was back in place, he patted me on the back and went back to dancing with some blonde that caught his attention. I turned to where Naomi was but she was gone, Effy was staring at me but I just shrugged and went back to dancing with Cook and his blonde friend.

You know what phrase 'What goes around comes around' well I want to kill whoever came up with it. So I'm still sat in my lonely booth and I have to watch Cook stick his tongue down the blonde bint's throat, it makes my blood boil. Fucking Karma! The blonde leans into him and whispers something in his ear before moving towards the back of the club and through a door to outside, I watch as Cook follows her and it sends me into a blind rage. I can't fucking believe, no less than twenty four hours ago since he was fucking me, hell I even gave him a kiss _with_ tongue about twenty minutes ago and now he's going to shag some slut in a alleyway, that should be me. I contemplate going and interrupting them, slapping the whore and then fucking Cook senseless. I'm just about to get out of the booth and execute my plan when Effy slides in blocking my exit and with Thomas and Panda all lovely dovey on the other side, I am essentially trapped.

I sign frustrated, glaring at Effy who is smirking at me that just infatuates me more, "Effy, would you kindly move your arse" I sneer.

"Why" she asks simply, unaffected by my tone.

_Because I need to go kill a blonde whore_, I think but it's not what I say, "Because I want a drink"

She reaches out and pushes a drink towards me, a vodka and lemonade I think. I look up at her dumbly and she has a twinkle in her eye, "You said you wanted a drink"

Reigning in my temper as I pick up the drink and down the contents, the liquid burning my throat, "There finished, now move" I slur, I going to regret downing that later.

"Why, you wanted a drink you had one, now sit back and relax" she has that infuriating smirk plastered on her face again.

Giving up, I glare hatefully at Effy before sinking back into the sofa and crossing my arms, I hear Effy chuckle at my theatrics but I just ignore her letting the beat of the music wash over me. I try to ignore the tug at my heart knowing James is fucking someone else, just knowing he has slept with lots of women and will probably sleep with a lot more in the near future makes me upset and depressed which in turn makes me livid. I shouldn't be having these feelings for James, he's my friend I shouldn't thinking about how good his lips taste or fantasying how he will make love to me. Friends don't do that, I'm not his girlfriend and never will be, god it would be so amazing to be James Cook's girlfriend. But it will never happen because that isn't Cook, he doesn't settle down, he's a free spirit and I will never able to change that, so I really need these thoughts and feelings to piss off and go back to the good old days, which was two days ago where I fantasised about Naomi and nothing complicated or confusing happened.

"Was he a good fuck?" Effy asks me, bringing me out off my inner monologue.

"What?"

"Cook, he's a good fuck isn't he"

Thanks a lot Eff, I'm trying to forget this, "Err… Yeah, he was alright" I shrug trying to act nonchalant hoping she'll drop it but knowing Effy she won't.

"I remember when we did it in the nurse office's on the first day of college," Okay I really don't like where this is going, just knowing Effy has been with Cook makes me want to punch her and wipe that smirk of her face for good.

She looks at me dreamily, "Oh, how he made me feel wonderful, his lips worshiping my body, how his hands caressed my skin and his cock. Well that was-"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" I scream and cover my ears. I couldn't handle it, with every word she said it felt like a dagger to my heart. The way she was describing it was like what is like with me, was I really just another notch on his bedpost. The thought makes me what to puke.

"You 'lright Em" Panda asks me from across the table, who had detached herself from Thomas at my outburst.

I calm myself down before answering, "I'm fine Panda, thanks"

"You sure?" she questions doubtfully.

"She's fine Pandapops" Effy interjects which makes Panda accept it, Thomas not being so oblivious goes to say something but never gets the chance as Panda recaptures his lips and he seems to forget what he was going to say so I turn and glare at Effy.

"Well done, you made your fucking point. I'm in love with my fucking best mate and all I can think about is getting back into his pants and how to that kill that blonde whore he went to shag and it's so fucking confusing and…" I pause suddenly realising what I said, "Shit, I love him. I mean I've always loved him but I'm _in_ love with him. Oh fuck, why does everything have to be so hard?" I cry slamming my head on the tabletop with a 'thud'.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, double fricking fuck. Why does this have to happen to me? Effy doesn't say anything just passes me two shots, which I take immediately.

"Did it really happen the way you described it" I don't know if I want the answer but the question has been bugging me ever since she mentioned sleeping with Cook.

She laughs quietly, "No, it was hard and fast probably lasted about ten minutes, nothing more than a good hard fuck and it's the same with all his conquests"

"He's still with the blonde bitch now and that been at least twenty, twenty five minutes" I retort back smugly.

"Actually he came back about ten minutes ago, he's right over there," she points towards the bar where Cook is standing with JJ and Freddie, laughing at something JJ has done, probably another magic trick. The smugness falls right off my face replaced by a scowl and cursing under my breath, why does Effy have to be so all knowing.

"You on the other hand, well you where definitely up here for a couple of hours, and I'm thinking the way I describe was how it was with Cook. So not just a fuck then" Effy says knowingly.

I scoff, "So he didn't treat me like the rest of you but it was still just a fuck, it's only because I'm his best mate he treated me any different"

"Do you want it to be more?" Effy inquires downing a shot.

"No! I don't know" I lie, "Even if I did it wouldn't happen. Cook doesn't do girlfriends"

We lapse into a silence and I lean back into the sofa. I scan the dance floor, it is packed with bodies bouncing to the beat of the music, grinding against each other. I spot Katie grinding against someone I spotted her with before; he has short brown hair and is wearing a pink shirt from what I can see, he is also very small, smaller than Katie which is a bit of surprise because we are not exactly on the tall side. Cook, JJ and Freddie are still by the bar, that's when I spot Naomi sat a couple of seats down from them.

She is sitting on a stool next to the bar, there is a bloke stood next to her clearly trying to flirt with Naomi and get her attention. He's tall about six foot with combed back blonde hair with way too much hair gel and is wearing a white shirt and a leather jacket, looks like he should belong in Grease and in my opinion a bit of a cock. Jealousy courses it way through my body, it isn't as strong as it was with Cook but that might because this is a regular sight and I've learned to deal with it but it doesn't stop it hurting. Naomi doesn't seem interested but that doesn't heed the bloke and he continues to try and get Naomi's attention. _G__od can't the guy take a hint, she's not interested you freak_.

"You should talk to her you know" Effy tells me after she noticed who I was staring at.

"Why, she's never taken the time to talk to me" I say more harshly than I intended but Effy isn't fazed by it.

Effy smirks, "For one, she hasn't shut up about what happened earlier and how much of a bitch she has been"

"She said that?" I stare at her doubtfully, there is no way Naomi would actually accept fault.

She looks thoughtful for a second, "Well maybe not like that but yes she did and she is sorry about earlier"

"So why hasn't she come over and said sorry" Effy shrugs noncommittally, knowing I am not going to get an answer out of Effy I decide to change the subject, "I found out something interesting today, apparently you and my sister are very good mates. Tell me Effy did she put you up to this?"

"You are a smart one Emily Fitch" Effy smirks.

I shake my head, "I knew she wouldn't let it go"

"She's right though you should give Naomi another chance"

I just sigh and ignore her because as I told Katie earlier, I'm done with doing the chasing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Freddie approach Effy and me. I already know he has come to ask Effy for a dance or offer to get her a drink, he does it every time we go out but Effy always turns him down. It's quite sad really, it obvious that he loves Effy and if she took a chance I think he would be really good for her. Anyway, I think it going to happen soon anyway as Effy might not admit but she does love him back. She doesn't show it often but there are clues, even if they do only last for mere seconds and if Freddie keeps chipping away at her armour hopefully, they'll get together. Because Thomas and Panda are the only ones who are together and if we have to take relationship advice from them, the world is doomed. I like them but Panda, she's bonkers.

"Hey Effy, I… err, was wondering if you wanted to have a dance" Freddie stutters nervously and looks very hopeful.

Effy doesn't look at him just picks up her drink, "No, I'm alright sat here" she say emotionless.

Freddie looks heartbroken _again_, "Oh, alright, see later Eff. You to Em" I nod goodbye to him before turns around and walks away with is head hanged low.

"Hypocritical much" I chuckle dryly looking sharply at her.

"It's different" is Effy's only excuse.

I raise an eyebrow, "How?"

"Because I don't love him back"

"Sure keep telling yourself that. I mean that's my you always turn him down and can never look him the eye or the fact that you shag a different bloke every other week. That is way you fucked Cook right, to convince yourself you don't love him." I state sarcastically

She looks at me and while her face is blank, her eyes are a storm of emotions; pain, guilt, anger, and love are swirling around them. It's the first time I've seen Effy ever like this and it's quite scary but it also tugs my heart strings to see her like this.

"He loves me, I know he does but I can't be with him, I'll only destroy him," Effy states quietly and sadly.

"But that's his choice to make Eff"

Effy chuckles with a smile on her face, "And I thought Katie was the stubborn one"

I laugh along with her, "I know. Look Effy, I'll make you a deal, you take up Freddie's offer of a dance, and I'll go talk to Naomi"

Effy smiles genuinely before nodding her head and slipping out of the booth. She heads over to the boys and taps on the back of Freddie's shoulder. He turns around and his crestfallen face immediately brightens into a big smile, she asks him something probably asking for that dance and his smiles gets bigger. Effy grabs his hand pulling him to the dance floor before turning around in his arms and dancing against him. Freddie is a state of shock with his jaw hitting the floor, Effy smiles up at him which seems to snap him out of his daze and starts dancing with her, I don't think the guy can believe his luck, the sight makes me chuckle. JJ and Cook look just as shocked at the sight, Cook's eyes find mine and he beams at me giving me the thumbs up, I wave back before he turns around to talk to JJ. Right know for my part of the bargain. I down what's left of Effy's drink and make my way over to Naomi who is still being harassed by that 60's freak.

I stride up to Naomi and wrap my arms around her from the back, she immediately tenses up, and tries to get away but I just pull her closer. She clams down a bit when she realises it's me not some nutter.

"Hey baby, have you got a fag" she tenses up again at what I say and splutters a reply, to shocked by what's happening to form full sentences.

I lean in and whisper in her ear so only she can hear, "I'm saving you from gel head here and we really need to talk"

I don't want to have this conversation in front of people and I'm quite drunk at the moment, the fresh air and a ciggy should sober me up enough to talk to her without doing something I regret.

Naomi turns her head slightly to look at me, she nods understandingly, "Yeah lets go outside"

I unwrap myself from Naomi as she get of the bar stool but unfortunately the gel head didn't get the hint.

He grabs Naomi wrist and leers at her, "Oh I see, waiting for your lady friend, that's cool I like a threesome. Are we going to yours or mine 'cause I'll show you gals a great time" he thrusts his hips forward and looks at us lustfully, probably imagining us naked. Okay I really did just regurgitate something then.

Naomi goes to say something but I beat her to it. I grab his wrist and yank it away from Naomi and push him back forcefully making him trip but he catches his balance before he falls on his arse.

"Listen here you prick! We are not interested you big gel head twat, you will never get a chance with either of us, I wouldn't fucking touch you with a ten foot pole and you should fucking know when to piss off you disgusting small dicked bastard, so do us all a favour and fuck off!" I spit venomously.

Before he gets a chance to reply I've already grabbed Naomi's hand and dragged her outside. I would have punched him but I like this place and I don't want to get banned plus its Thomas's night, I wouldn't want to get him in trouble.

I let go of Naomi's hand and storm down the alleyway next to the club with Naomi following me slowly. I'm so fucking angry right now, angry at everything, angry at that tit head in the club, that blonde whore. I'm angry at Cook, and Naomi for making me feel like this, angry at Katie and fucking Effy for being right all the fucking time. ARGGG! I kick a bin over and punch the alley wall with all of my strength but immediately regret it.

"AHHH! FUCK!" that really fucking hurt, I pull I back and cradle in my other hand.

The pain is unbelievable, it's as if someone has gotten a thousand tiny knifes that are burning red-hot and stabbed them all over my hand. I look down at it to asses the damage, Oh great it fucking bleeding.

"Shit are you alright Em?" Naomi asks worriedly running over to me and grabbing my hand carefully, examining the wound that has already started to bruise.

"Fuck that really hurt, I think I've broke it" I grimace at the pain, panting heavily.

Naomi sniggers, "You punched a wall, of course it's going to fucking hurt" she mocks me playfully.

"You think my discomfort is funny"

"It is a little and stop being such a baby, it's just a graze"

I mock glare, "You're such a tit"

"I'm not the one who punched a wall because they can't control their anger"

"Yeah, well he was a dick and deserved it, god I wish I actually smacked him now"

Naomi laughs before reaching to the hem of her shirt and ripping the fabric.

"What are you doing" I ask panicked.

She doesn't answer, just tells me to shush as she rips of a strip from the bottom of her shirt and brings it up to hand and warps it tightly around the wound protecting it from the elements. She ties a knot in it, the fabric begins to absorb the blood, she smiles gently at me admiring her handy work, I can't help but smile back.

"Thanks, but you really didn't need to do that, I'm sure they would have a first aid kit in the club" I say gesturing to her ripping shirt.

She shrugs, "Its fine, they'd only ask questions. Plus your sister tells me I can't dress properly anyway, she'd probably see this as an improvement" I laugh at her comment.

Naomi pulls out her cigarettes still sniggering to herself causing me to roll my eyes, she lights one passing it to me and then lights her own. I take a drag, letting the fumes enter my lungs before slowly exhaling through my nose. The pain in my hand has eased of slightly to a throbbing pain but I'm sure that is just because of the amount of alcohol coursing through my body, it's going to be bloody sore in the morning.

"So, what did you what to talk about" Naomi asks me nervously after a couple of minutes of silence while we have our nicotine fill.

I sigh stubbing my cigarette out against the wall and run my good hand through my hair, "I don't know actually, Effy said I should, I said I would if she offered Freddie a dance"

"Oh" Naomi says disappointed and looks down at her feet.

Shit, "No, I didn't mean it like, we still need to talk about this afternoon but I just angry and everything." I wave my bloody hand in front of my face.

She nods, "Okay, and for what it's worth I am sorry about this afternoon and how I've been acting all year"

"Why did you ignore me?" I question cursorily.

Naomi looks frightened, "I… I was erm… I was busy" she pulls out another fag and tries to light it to distract herself but fails.

I pluck the cigarette out of her mouth and take the lighter, igniting the fag myself and taking a drag before handing it back to her, "So you're not going to tell me, typical"

"Are you going to tell people you're gay" Naomi snaps.

I raise an eyebrow, "Who says I'm gay, if I recall I had sex with a guy this time last night. What about you, you going tell people?" I calmly say despite her tone, Naomi flinched when I mentioned having sex.

"I'm not gay" Naomi defiantly states taking a big drag of her fag.

"You sure about that, you kissed me back that night as well"

"I was… drunk, I didn't know what I was doing, you confused me, it didn't me… mean anyth-ing" she stutters taking another big drag.

"What you scared off, Naomi?" I reach up and push hair behind her ear and leave it their once she doesn't push it away.

She ignores the question, "What about Cook, he's your best mate"

"Exactly, he's my _friend_" I sign exhausted, "I just wanted to kiss you, I want to kiss you now"

We stare at each other after my confession, my good hand is still by her ear stoking her hair back. I bring the other up to her shoulder as I step closer to her, she leans in as her eyes flutter closed. Our lips are about to touch, I can feel her breath on mine when some drunk students pile out of club howling at the top of their lungs causing Naomi and me to spring apart. Naomi smiles sadly at me, the moment ruined. I look down the alleyway to the disturbance, I glare hatefully at the student skipping away drunkenly, I look back Naomi how is staring at me intently, I offer my hand.

"Come on, let's go get wasted" Naomi smiles and takes my hand as we walk back into the club.

We walk back into the club hand in hand, I have a silly smile on my face because Naomi hasn't tried to pull away, I know it really doesn't mean anything but it makes it feel more real. I drag her towards the crazy movement of the dance floor, heat swarms me as bodies push into me, all sweating. However most of the heat is coming of the blonde who is stood behind me as I grind up and down the length of her body, I am aware that Naomi's hands have slipped around my waist and are pulling me closer until there is no space between us. She starts to move with me as the heavy bass of the music thumps throughout the club.

I lean my head back onto the blondes shoulder, closing my eyes and breathing in the atmosphere, it feels so prefect right now with Naomi. I wrap my arms around the back of her neck as she buries her nose into my hair, her lips gently working down my neck to my shoulder, burning the skin as they go. I slowly turn around in her arms, her hands slip down and cup my bottom. I open my eyes we stare into each other.

"You're so fucking gorgeous" Naomi whispers, but I heard it despite the loud music.

A happy smile spreads on my face as she pushes my sweaty hair off my forehead and behind my ear. I want to fucking kiss her so much right now, but I know it will probably scare her of again, I have to wait for her. I turn back around so my back in attached to her breasts and grind my arse into her crouch, I hear gasp into my ear. What? It doesn't mean I can't help push her in the right direction. We start to jump to the beat, I'm smiling and full of happiness, just basking in the music and letting go of our inhibitions.

After what seems like and probably is hours later, I start to tire as the alcohol and drugs in my system starts to wear off and give me a headache combined with the music. It's just a little after three in the morning so the club will closing soon anyway, everyone else has already drifted off but Naomi and me decided to stay and bit longer. I lean into Naomi so she can hear me over the music, my lips brushing against her cheek.

"We should probably go home. It's late and the alcohol is starting to wear off. I want to be in bed by the time I start to feel it" the blonde nods.

We leave the club and get a taxi back to Naomi's, as it is nearer. We arrive at Naomi's and she pays the driver, I tell him to wait as I walk Naomi to her front door.

"I'm really glad you came tonight, I had a lot of fun" I blush at my statement.

Naomi nods smirking, "Yeah me too, we should do it again some time"

"I'd really like that" I smile at her and my gaze drop to her lips, god how I want to taste them.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah"

"Just… just give me a…" I trail off as I lean in and press my lips against Naomi's briefly.

"It's just the drugs right?" she asks bit I can hear the pleading in her voice.

I nod because I don't care if she needs an excuse I really want to kiss her again. Our lips meet again harder this time and lasting a lot longer, my hands grab her neck, deepening the kiss as my tongue licks her bottom lip asking for entry, which she grants without hesitation. Naomi's hands are threading though my red locks as we continue to snog the life out of each other.

After a few minutes we finally pull away for much needed air, both of us have grins firmly in place. The taxi driver honks his horn alerting us of where we are, god this girl can totally make me forget everything. I give her one more quick kiss on the lips before telling her I'll see her tomorrow, she smiles brightly at me before slipping though the front door. I head back to the waiting taxi with my own bright smile fixed in place, nothing can spoil this night. Maybe life is looking up after all.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N – Hi I'm back, all I can say is sorry that's it's taken sooooo long, life got in the way. Anyway here's the next instalment, I do plan on finishing this story, so hang in there :) but unfortunately I don't see myself completing **_**Shadows of the Night**_**. Sorry, but I've just re-read it and I can't even being to understand what was going to happen next plus I hate the last chapter I wrote.**

**This is not important skip if you wish. I need your help, I've been reading lots of Naomily fanfiction since Skins Fire (Which never happened) and there is one story I can remember reading couple years ago but cannot find anymore. I know it's probably deleted but I just need a name or someone to remember it also (I feel as if I'm going a little bit crazy). Basically Emily and Katie haven't met the gang and decide to go on holiday, at the hotel they stay at they meet the gang in the lobby and Cook thinks it's a good idea if they all hang together to which they agree. I can't remember much more but there is one scene that sticks out in my mind. One of the girls (Effy or Naomi I think) is feeling sick and so the five of them (Panda, Effy, Katie, Emily, Naomi) decide to stay in one of the hotel rooms, climb under the duvets, eats lots of popcorn and watch cheesy movies. If anyone vaguely remembers this please tell me or I will have to accept that the penguins have finally stolen my sanity.**

**F.Y.I. This story takes place in the gangs first year around February/March time, The Twins 17****th**** birthday was back in September while Emily passed her driving test and stopped following Naomi over the Christmas break.**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews, hope you like and don't worry plenty of Cook/Emily action coming up ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

It's a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun is shining, the birds are tweeting but most of all, I have been laying here for the last couple of hours with a smile on my face replaying last night events. I know it's the weekend I should be catching up on lost sleep but I just can't, I'm just too fucking happy that I finally got to kiss Naomi again. It was even better than the first time we kissed back in secondary school.

I'm not going to get my hopes up like last time just for Naomi to shoot me down again but I can't fucking help it, it was too fucking fantastic. I'll take it slow and get to know her, I'll become friends with her_, the best one she's ever had_. Shouldn't be too hard if she doesn't completely ignore me again, after all we do have most of the same classes and the same group of friends. Yes, friends with Naomi is a good idea but if I'm honest with myself I'd want to be more than friends but it's still early days, I don't want to push Naomi. I wonder what it would be like to be Naomi's girlfriend, to hold hands when we walk together, to kiss her whenever I want and the sex,_ oh god!_ If it's anything like it was with James, it will be absolutely mind-blowingly incredible.

My smile falters for a moment when I think of James, I had sort of forgotten about that. _Why are you doing this to me, God!_ It's so flipping confusing, why do I have to fall in love with my best mate just when things with Naomi are going so well, it's a bloody mind fuck is what it is. Nothing is ever going to happen with Cook, although it would be easier to date Cook, we already know anything about each other, plus my mother would approve. Who am I kidding she hates Cook, it would be no better than dating Naomi. Plus I'd never actually properly date Cook, it would shagging in dark alleys and what not, he doesn't commit to relationships and we'd eventually drift apart, I don't want to lose James. Maybe going out with Naomi will be good for me; it will make these feelings disappear.

From now on, no more sexual thoughts about Cook only platonic ones, the only sexual thoughts I will have are going to be about Naomi. Wow, it's getting hot in here isn't it, no just me then. With that in mind I decide to get up and go for a shower, I feel icky after last night and I need to release the pressure building up down here.

After a very good, long hot shower and tending to my damaged hand, you know when I punched that wall, I finally exit only to find a very curious Katie clad in very pink fluffy dressing gown.

"What's with all the singing"

"Nothing I'm just happy" I shrug and continue singing as I skip down the corridor towards my bedroom.

"I take it last night went well then" Katie remarks as I enter my bedroom but not before I hear her mutter, "Too well by the sounds of it"

I'm not to sure she's talking about the singing anymore, but I can't help it, Naomi gets me very hot.

I head downstairs and into kitchen to get some breakfast but find that everything is already on the dining room table along with my family. I sit down next to James, butter up some toast, and pour myself a glass of orange juice, all the while humming to myself. I'm still in a seriously happy mood something my dad picks up on.

"You're in a happy mood this morning, love" my dad beams at me from this seat at the head of the table, "Any particular reason"

I shrug, "No, can't I just be happy" I smile brightly at him.

My dad just raises a questionably eyebrow before smiling, showing of his perfectly white teeth and turning back to his cereal, deciding to drop the subject at least until Katie decides to open her big gob.

"Whatever, it's because of Naomi Dad"

"Katie" I hiss angrily through my teeth.

"What" Katie looks at me innocently, too fucking innocently.

"Who this" dad curiously puts in.

Crap, I had hoped he didn't hear, "No one, just a girl from college dad"

"Oh, you've made a new friend Emily" my mum, _Jenna _says it like it's the best news she's had all year.

"Err… yeah sure"

"That's wonderful darling, it's about time you made some more friends. You hang around with that Cook to much" she spit's out Cook's name like it's a disease.

I just roll my eyes at her, we've had this argument too many times. My dad, seeing the possible confrontation decides to change the subject something I'm grateful for, it' too early to be dealing with mum.

"So what are you kids up today then?"

"Dad, I've got my footy match today, you haven't forgotten have you?" James complains.

"Course not son," Dad comments proudly, James goes back to his Weetabix.

"Me and Emily are going shopping with some friends this afternoon" Katie answers dad.

"That's good darling, it's been too long since you have spent some quality time together" mum speaks up sweetly.

"It's not just us, we are going with some friends," I point out.

"That fine, maybe be you'll make some new friends that are _girls_" mum comments emphasising the girls part.

"What does that mean" unbelievable, dad changed the subject so this wouldn't happen but mum always finds a way to make an argument.

"Well darling, you spend too much time with that Cook fellow, locked in your room or going out and getting drunk and gods knows what else. It's time you stopped spending so much time with him, he's trouble"

"He's my best friend, you can't decide who I can and cannot see," I shout.

I stand up and about to storm out when dad intervenes.

"Emsy love, sit down. Jenna, Em is old enough to make her own decisions"

I sit down reluctantly and pick up my orange juice. Mum just huffs.

"Your mother does have a point though love" dad answers shyly.

"DAD" Katie shouts while I look at him heart broken and betrayed, I thought my dad understood.

Dad quickly amends, "Not like that love, it's just that you do spend a lot of your time locked in your room" Rob looks uncomfortable, I frown confused.

Dad looks like he's about to die from what he's about to say, "It's just… well are you doing anything with him… romantically"

I splutter Orange juice all over table and blush bright red, Katie mouth falls open while James is listening intently.

"NO! God, no dad!" I yell shocked and I little to quickly. It is true that we haven't done anything in _my_ room, but that still doesn't make my feel any less guilty about lying to dad. If there's one thing I cannot do, it's lie successfully to dad, and it definitely doesn't stop my face turning as red as my hair.

"Sorry Emsy, you're older now and these feelings things are natural" I'm getting redder, can't he stop talking because I'm moments away from revealing the truth. Luckily Katie handles this kind of thing a lot better than me.

"I'm going to stop you right there dad because I can see where your taking this and mum beat you ages ago, right Mum?" Katie smile sweetly at mum while me and mum look questionable at her, we never had that conversation. I think it would be a hell of a lot more awkward than this, to be honest.

I notice Katie eyes are pleading with mum to agree, that's when I finally pick up what's she's doing. Of course mum being mum agrees to anything Katie wants, "Yes, of course. Love the girls and I already talked about this, it's more of a mother daughter conversation anyway" mums answer dad.

"Of course love, I just wanted to check, boys these days…"

"We get it dad" Katie interrupts.

"Anyway Rob, our girls aren't stupid, they wouldn't do anything like that till their married" mum smiles but her voice is harsh.

"Like you" I mutter sarcastically but mum heard.

Mum sighs dramatically, "I'd like to think my daughters would learn from my mistakes"

"So we're a mistake now" I spit hatefully.

"Of course not, that's… that's not what I meant" mum starts crying, _Shit!_ Dad stands up and wraps her in a hug to comfort her.

"Now Emily" Dad says sternly, fuck I'm in trouble it's always Em, Emsy or love but never Emily unless dads mad at me, "Your mother didn't mean it like that and you know it, now say your sorry"

There is no arguing, "Sorry mum" I didn't mean to make her cry, it makes me feel really guilty. I stand up to hug her, saying sorry again, she hugs me back tightly.

"I just want what's best for you Emily" I resist the eye roll, "I love you Emily"

"I love you too mum," the atmosphere is now really tense and awkward.

"Erm… I've to some coursework to be doing so I'm…" I trail off and point to stairs, mum nods.

"Katie, help?" I question as I move towards stairs.

"Yeah… Sure" Katie answers but I'm already moving towards the stairs.

I run up the stairs taking them two at a time and into to my bedroom with Katie trailing just behind me. I go into my room and fall face first onto my bed and groan into my pillow, I hear Katie enter and close the door behind her.

"Jesus Em, did a hurricane come through here or something" Katie exclaims looking at the state of my room.

I turn head to side, seeing that my bedroom is still in a mess from yesterday morning when I freaked out. I can't be bothered to answer her so I just shrug in response, causing Katie to role her eyes at my dramatics. She makes her way to sit on my bed flinging away one of my cotton bras, while muttering about 'No taste'. She slaps my thigh to get my attention, I roll over and bring my knees up to my chest to rest my head on them.

"What's the matter Em?"

"Mum" is the only response she gets.

She laughs amused, "Lighten up, she's always going to hate Cook"

"Exactly, if she's like this when he's just my friend, then she's gonna be ten times fucking worse when he's my boyfriend" I exclaim, causing Katie to smirk. "What?" I ask confused.

"You're very confident he'll accept you as a girlfriend" she's still smirking.

When I finally realise what I said, my cheeks start heating up and I stutter my defence, "Err… no. I meant… em… Hypothetically. You know if he ever was, which is never going to happen or something I'd want. I mean come on Cook, my boyfriend, never going to happen" I finish quickly, too quickly to be believable.

Katie looks at me sceptical, "Yeah, whatever Em, I know you love him"

I choke on the air, "What! I don't-"

Katie interrupts me, she does that quite a lot, "One, I'm your _twin_ sister and secondly Effy told me what you said last night"

"She told you. Bitch" I whisper the last bit to myself.

"You never told her to keep it secret," She says matter-of-factly, like that's an excuse.

I huff angrily and throw one of my pillows at her, which she easily catches before burying my head in the other.

"Oh come on, you were right cheery this morning" I let a smile come to my face but Katie doesn't see, "By the way what is happing between you and Naomi"

"What you mean" I say but it's muffled by the pillow.

She throws the pillow at me to get my attention, "Are you just friends or what, because you shouldn't lead her on"

"I'm not, we just kissed" I let the goofy smile onto my face, but looks grossed out by the mental picture.

"What about Cook"

I sigh exhausted of the mental battle, "James is a best mate, but I've only got these feelings because Naomi ignored me and James was there for me, they'll pass in time"

"It's weird hearing him being called James" I roll my eyes at her, "But Em are you sure?"

"Of course I am, I know what I'm doing"

She puts her hands up in defeat, "Fine, but I think your playing a dangerous game"

"Duly noted, now go I'd like to get some work done before we go shopping" I wave to the door, asking her to leave.

"Okay, we're going about twelve and get lunch in town okay"

"Sure" I answer distracted but she's already left.

It has just gone nine so I've got a few hours to get some coursework done. I sit down at my desk and turn on laptop, while it warms up I open my English texts books to the appropriate chapters. Once my laptop has finally turned on and I have all the information I need, I open Microsoft Word and start typing the three thousand-word essay.

* * *

><p>About an hour later I've done just over two pages, only another two to three pages to go but before I can go any further my door opens and I know I'm not going to get any more work done today.<p>

"Emilio man, how you doing" Cook bellows as he enters my bedroom.

My glare is deadly as I turn the source of the voice, "What the fuck are you doing here, _James_"

Cook is taken back by the tone of my voice, "You not pleased to see me"

"You said you wouldn't drag me out this weekend, in fact you promised" I whine.

"I'm not, were still in your room aren't we" He cheekily say as he jumps onto my bed and kicking off his trainers. I keep staring at him in disbelieve as he tries to get comfortable on my bed, he reaches under him and brings out one of my lace thongs, he dangles it from this finger while I look on mortified, "Sexy Em"

I quickly grab it, "give me that" I gather up all other clothes and underwear scattered across the room and stuff them in my cupboard. I turn around and glare at Cook but he just grins and pretends to check me out nodding his head in approval. I'm only wearing jeans and a t-shirt, so they may be a little tight fitting to show of my curves but I wanted Naomi to notice me. Although now I feel as if I'm wearing them for James, I try to ignore the tingle making its way up my spine.

I cross my arms across my chest vaguely aware I've just pushed my breasts up, "Now what are you doing here because I've got a lot of work to do"

"I just thought you'd want some company" his eyes are attached to my face but I tell he wants to look down, it makes me smirk inside but decided to stop torturing him and drop my arms to my side.

"That's why you brought the bag of weed" I look towards him pointedly.

Cook looks at me in feign shock, I raise an eyebrow, and he concedes and brings out the bag, "alright, alright I was bored without my little redheaded muff monkey"

"Little?" I sit back down in the chair and save my work because I know I'm not doing any more today.

"Have you seen the size of you" Cook teases as he rolls himself a spliff.

"Still kick your arse," I mutter and I hear Cook chuckle, "Open a window" I say as he lights up his spilff.

He nods and I spin my chair around to face him as he walks over to window, "You want one"

I shake my head, "I can't I'm driving later"

"Come on, one isn't going to hurt" He waggles it front of me as he blows the smoke he was holding out of my room.

"Fuck it" I take it from him and take a drag, inhaling the drugs, "Fuck that's good"

One spliff soon turns into two and before I know what's happening we're both on the floor laughing our heads off, somehow I lost my jeans but I'm wearing boy shorts so I don't feel to exposed. It's been awhile since Cook has seen me in my underwear, expect for the other night, and it's not half as awkward as I thought it would be but maybe that's just the drugs. Cook has taken his shirt off and I can't help but stare at his magnificence chest, I just want to run my tongue all over it but know I never can.

I roll over and sigh before a feel Cook pinch my bottom causing me to giggle loudly. Cook claws over me so his hands on either side of me, I know it's just the drugs but I can't help but get excited.

"'Matter Emilio"

I push my hands to his chest and glare, "You're bad, really, really bad"

He grins stupidly, "Really?"

"Yes, I was fine doing work then you come along and here I'm am half naked, stoned and beneath you"

"You like" he waggles his eyebrows. _Y__ou have no idea James._

The drugs are starting to wear off and I realise how close we actually are. I push Cook off and search for my jeans, I take quick glance at the time on the computer screen and note I've still got loads of work to do.

"Shit, I've still got loads to do" I glare at Cook who just smiles innocently from floor, "What about you anyway, this is due on Monday, I bet you don't even know what's it's about"

"What the '_Effects of Shakespearean Novelty on Modern Culture'_ essay, I've already done that"

I glance down at him doubtful, "Whatever Cook, a paragraph on a cigarette box doesn't count," remembering the one time he actually did that back in year nine, the teacher was not impressed.

"It's not, here" he rummages through his pockets before throwing something towards me, I catch it. It's a USB stick, I look dumbfounded at Cook.

"What the fuck is this?" I look at the device as if it's going to blow up.

"It's one of those UBS thingys that go into your computer"

I roll my eyes, "I know, I meant why have you got one"

He shrugs, "It was a gift form JJ, showed how to use it and stuff. He's weird like that" I nod thinking that makes sense.

"It better not be full of porn," I say as I stick it into my laptop

He cheekily grins, "Well, not only"

After browsing through hundreds of pictures of girls doing rather raunchy things to each other I find a folder called 'Work', I open it and true this word there is his English Essay. I'm not expecting much just a few paragraphs probably, so when I do open it I get the biggest shock of my life.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Cook starts laughing.

I know what you're thinking, that it's a picture of me in a compromising position or an image of a cock but quite frankly I would expect that from Cook. No, it's three pages on '_Effects of Shakespearean Novelty on Modern Culture'_. Just glancing though it I can tell it very good.

"Who did this for you? JJ?" I say accusingly.

"You wound me Emilio" He sighs dramatically.

"Seriously. Who?"

"I did it all" he walks over to my window a lights a fag.

I scoff, "Bollocks"

"No faith" he continues to stare out my window.

I shake my head astonished and start reading his essay, muttering "fuck" under my breath when I notice it very good indeed.

"How? When?" I splutter, unable to comprehend that Cook actually did this.

"Sheila is an expert on this stuff, she gave me a couple of tips," Cook says finishing of his cigarette, "Do you really think I'm as dumb as I act" He asks in a quiet and insecure voice, that's the old James coming through, the person he hides.

"No, it's just you never taken school seriously since, well you know" I rather not bring his mum up, it's one subject we avoided.

He nods understandingly, "I know, I was thinking about what you said the other day, about fucking my life up plus Paddy looks up to me, I don't want 'im ending up like me"

I smile "I'm proud of you James"

He grins and Cook is back, "That makes me feel really fucking special"

I laugh, "It should"

"Now what are we going about you doubting my writing skills" A mischievous look etches its way on to his face.

"No. Cook you dare and I'll fucking kill you. COOK!" He picks me up and throws me onto the bed.

I scream as Cook jumps on me and starts to tingle me, I try to fight back but it tingles too much and I can't stop laughing. I manage to roll on top of him straddling this waist my hands hot against his still bare chest, my red locks form a curtain around heads, and I can feel his breath against my face. He is still smiling unaware of the multitude of emotions going through my head but I can't for the life of me move.

Cook looks down at my hands and frowns, he sits up pushing me back onto his thighs. He wiggles to get comfortable while I sit in his lap, knees either side of him.

He brings one of his hands to my damaged one, the bruising has gone down but the scabs are clearly visible and slightly hurts when Cooks touches it, he mutters a sorry. He looks so beautiful right now, I wish he would forget the hand and just kiss me senseless then ravage me till I stop breathing.

"What happened to this" he motions to my hand.

"I punched a wall"

Cook snorts a laugh and I punch him with my good hand, "Oh, did the wall upset little Emsy"

I glare teasingly, "You said you wouldn't call me that and I was angry at some knob head at the club last night"

"And they say I have anger issues" my glare hardens, "What he do, I'll fucking beat him if he tried something"

"No, he was just being a jerk to Naomi, I told him to fuck off, but he made me really fucking angry so I decided to punch the nearest thing which just happened to be a wall"

He nods in understanding "Naomi?"

"Yeah, Effy convinced me to talk to her"

"I saw, Freddie looked like his birthday, Christmas and Easter all came at once" I laugh at that.

"So what you and Naomi talk about," Cook asks.

"Not much, she said she was sorry for ignoring me, I forgave her and when we spent the rest of the night just talking" I can tell Cook anything but for some reason I don't want him to know I kissed her.

"Just talking?" he looks doubtful and I avoid eye contact because he will be able to tell I'm lying.

"Yeah" I shift backwards but Cook firmly holds my waist and makes me look in his eyes.

"Your lying" I squirm, "Come on, what aren't you telling me, did you fuck her"

"What? No, we just… kissed" I whisper last bit hoping he won't here, it feels like I'm cheating.

He looks at me incredulously, "That's it, why didn't you want to tell me that"

I shrug, "Don' know"

"Yes?"

"Something changed" I blurt out quickly.

"You didn't like snogging Naomi"

"No, I mean it was bloody fantastic to kiss her again but it wasn't what I was expecting, it's like something changed between us like something blocking us, me"

"What?"

I look at Cook's lips and lick my own, wetting them. I look back up to Cooks' eyes, they're such a captivating blue, like crystals, I feel as if I'm a moth being draw to a flame. I lean towards him, I'm only centimetres away when Katie Fitch 'Moment Killer' decides to barge her way into my room. I quickly jump off Cook as if he burnt me.

"Katie, hi. What you want" I say quickly and flustered.

Katie keeps looking between me and Cook, who still has is shirt off, looking quite shocked of the scene in front of her.

"Cook, put your shirt on" I hiss quietly.

Katie's face contorts into a grimace, "Oh, shit, you two were about shag again, weren't you"

"WHAT! NO!" Cook just keeps laughing but does put his t-shirt back on, "No Katie, we were just messing around and had a spliff or two, right Cook?"

"Of course Emilio man, you know who the stuff gets to your sisters head Katiekins" he directs the second part at Katie.

"YOUR FUCKING STONED!" Katie shouts at me, while grabbing me and trying to look into eyes to check the pupil size.

"Err… no" I supply weakly as I push Katie away from my face.

She paces the room, "Fucking shit Emily, it's twelve you're meant to drive us into fucking town"

Oh yeah, "I'll be fine"

"Em" clicks her fingers into my face causing to flinch back, "Fuck, you can't even focus"

I roll my eyes, she too fucking dramatic, "Katie, I'll be fine I didn't have that much"

"Sure, I'll believe that up until you crash and we all die in a fiery inferno" Katie replies sarcastically.

"Nice choice of words Katiekins" Cook says from the bed, where he continued grin though the entire exchange.

She flips him the middle finger, "Fuck off, Cook"

"It's all'ight Katiekins, I know your jealous Ems got the first taste but that don't matter, you know you can't resist me babe" Cook stands up and thrust his hips towards Katie.

"Whatever Cook, I think I'd rather take Naomi's offer to fuck me with her great big strap-on" I can't help but laugh. Cook always hits on her and she will always rebuff him but I think she secretly likes it. Under different circumstances, I believe they would be really good together but any thought like that now sends a surge of jealousy through me. If Katie and Cook got together, I would be devastated and I would most likely murder someone, its actually making me want to vomit just thinking about it. I know I said I would only have platonic thought about Cook but lets be honest it was doomed from the start, I didn't even last the day before I wanted him to shag me senseless a few minutes ago.

"You wound me Katiekins," Cook holds this hand to his heart in mock hurt.

Katie eyes roll, fed up with him now, "Whatever, Ems get ready we've gotta go" she says as she walks towards the door but turns before she leaves, "And Em, your jeans are on back to front," she gives me a piercing look before leaving.

I look down at my jeans and what do you know they are, I didn't even notice.

"Right Cook out while I get ready, I'll give you a lift home" I point to the door.

"Sure thing Emilio" he says before shutting the door, I can hear his muffled voice trying to hit on Katie again. He can be a twat sometimes.

I get ready, grabbing my jacket before I leave my room and meet Katie and Cook down stairs, who are in the middle of a heated discussion about recent shags. God they're both fucking sluts, didn't I tell you they'd get on great together. They both notice me and ask at the same time what I'm staring at, I shake my head a motion for them to move. We get into my mini and I drive towards Effy's, the journey is made in silence, which unnerves me because usually Cook always has something to say, but he just continues to look out of the window from the back seat as Katie in the passenger seat is once again checking her make-up.

We finally arrive at Effy's where she is waiting with Panda and Naomi, the latter looking beautiful as ever; she has her head thrown back in laughter at something Panda obviously said. My eyes automatically drift to my rear view mirror and seek out James, I really have no idea what I'm doing, they're both lovely and beautiful. I can't lead them both on, despite my best intension to stay friends with at least one of them, as soon as I am with them, all thoughts go out the window. It is fucking with my head big time, I know in the end I am going to have to choose but I don't want too. Maybe they would be interested in a threesome, that would be a blast wouldn't it, but totally not happening.

Katie opening the car door brings me back to the present, Cook gets out and allows girls in but Katie nips in the back before Naomi can forcing her to sit up front with me. I turn and glare at Katie, what kind of game is she playing at, she mouths 'Your Welcome' before turning to Panda and Effy, talking excitedly about what they're going to buy. Well Katie and Panda are excited, Effy just sits in the middle letting them talk across her. Naomi gets in and mutters a 'Hey' that I return while Cook strolls around to my side of the car and rest his arms in my open window.

"Cheers for lift Emilio"

"No prob" I reply.

He looks into the back and addresses the girls, "You ladies have fun and be sure to take lots of pictures," he waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

I smack him forcing him out of the window while Katie tells him to fuck off, "Joking" Cook laughs leaning once again against the car.

"Don't forget Pads birthday right Em?"

I nod, "I won't, I'm more worried about you"

He chuckles, "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later Emilio"

"Yep" I affirm.

"Naomi" Cook nods to her before putting his hands in his trousers and walking away. That was weird, I look at Naomi but she doesn't look concerned so I just ignore it.

"Right shopping," I say to myself as I start the ignition.

**A/N – Please Review, any comments or criticism is much appreciated; it only takes a few seconds. Hope you enjoyed. Next Paddy's Birthday plenty of Emily/Cook action with a healthy dose of Paddy and someone gets very wet :)**


End file.
